The Tower of Heaven
by fictionalnightmare
Summary: What if two Fairy Tail mages had died in the Tower of Heaven showdown?


The Tower of Heaven

The streets were baron and the sun was setting in the sky as Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia. Normally she'd be walking on the ledge by the river, but she wasn't in the mood today. Lucy stopped in front of her apartment then unlocked the door and walked up the stairs. She flipped the switch and the lamp light filled her room. She expected to find the pink haired dragon slayer and his blue cat companion in her bed or in her kitchen eating all of the food, but they weren't there. With a sigh Lucy took off the bag with her celestial keys in it and placed it on the table along with her whip. She walked into the bathroom and prepared a bath. As she sat in the warm water her mind wandered to that dreadful day a month ago. The tower crumbling to pieces, everyone searching and coming up empty handed, the tears, and the heartache. Lucy slid deeper into the water until it was up to her chin. _Don't think about that Lucy. __Think of the happy times._

Erza's friends Sho, Wally, and Millianna had taken Gray, Juvia, Happy, and Lucy out onto a boat after escaping the tower. They said Simon told them they needed to get away. The Magic Council was going to fire the Etherion blast on the tower to stop Jellal from going through with his plans to resurrect Zeref. They had sailed a good distance away but not enough to save them from the effect of the blast. The tower was turned into a giant lacrima and the next the group knew, large waves were washing over them and the boat was destroyed. Luckily Juvia had used her water magic to create a water bubble around them all. They stayed inside of that for a little over an hour. Lucy and the others sat there keeping their eyes on the top of the tower. Beam of lights and splashes of fire radiated from the top. They could all tell it was Natsu and Jellal fighting. Soon the fighting ended and the tower started to crumble a little. Lucy leaned forward. _Erza, Natsu, Simon, please get out safely. _The tower continued to crumble more and more, large pieces were falling into the ocean. The waves rocked the bubble back and forth but Juvia kept a hold on it. When the tower collapsed everyone was on their feet. Happy was banging on the bubble, crying out for Natsu. Tears brimmed the blue cats eyes as he stared at the falling Lacrima covered tower.

The large waves shoved the bubble towards shore. Lucy stumbled backwards hit the wall of the shield around them. When they were in shallow water Juvia broke the barrier and they were on their feet in the water. Happy immediately extended his wings and started flying towards the wreckage while calling out Erza and Natsu's names. He flew around the ocean for a long time. Lucy decided to help as well. She pulled out one of her gate keys and summoned her zodiac spirit Aquarius. Aquarius searched the ocean around the wreckage and came back empty handed. Happy returned a while after the celestial spirit did and the group sat on the shore. They all waited for an hour, pacing the shoreline, calling out, and waiting for any signs of life.

"I'm going to search the wreckage again. The water might have moved things around and I might be able to view more." Happy said while spreading his wings out. He flew over to the wreckage again and he was there for a while.

Lucy sat on the ground, her fingers gripping into the sand. Her lip was numb from gnawing on it while waiting. Her body was still weak from her battle and she had just drained some of the magic power that had come back from summoning Aquarius.

"You guys, Happy's back and he's carrying someone." Gray shouted. He stood up and ran to the shore, kicking up sand as he went. Lucy stood up shakily and walked to where Gray and the others were gathering. As she reached the shore Horologium, her celestial spirit, appeared.

"Horologium, what are you doing here?" She questioned him. She was stunned that her spirit appeared without being summoned. When she peered at the glass she saw two figures in there. "Horologium…?" She whispered.

He opened the little door and there was Erza and Simon. He laid them out in the sand and Happy arrived carrying Natsu. He placed him on the ground and fell beside him. His wings retracted and Happy sobbed at his best friend's side. "They're gone. They're gone." Happy cried out. His little paws gripped Natsu's vest tightly. Lucy slumped down beside them and saw that their faces were deathly pale and their chests weren't moving. Lucy's fists covered her eyes as her sobs raked through her body.

Sho, Wally, and Millianna were between Erza and Simon. They cried over the loss over both of their friends. They had known both their entire lives, but had just today reunited with Erza. Now they both were gone. Gray was at one side of Erza and he had his arm covering his face as tears leaked from his eyes. Juvia went to place a hand on his shoulder but stopped and pulled back. She was upset for the loss, and knew Fairy Tail had lost two courageous and strong members. She had only met them all recently but she had started to grow attached to them all. They all sat there on the beach, mourning the loss of their friends.

Lucy got out of the tub and then changed into her night clothes. She turned off the lights and pulled back the covers on her bed. A little blue cat lay there.

"Happy?" She said. He stirred and blinked his eyes open. They were sad and you could tell he had recently been crying. "When did you get here? I thought you were still at the memorial." Lucy said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just left about ten minutes ago. I-I didn't want to be alone at Nat–," He paused and swallowed. Lucy gathered up the blue cat in her arms and hugged him. "It's okay Happy, I know." She whispered to him, a lump in her throat.

"Your apartment was the first place I thought of."

"It's alright. You can stay here tonight." Lucy replied softly and slipped under the covers. Happy lied down beside her and fell asleep. Even though she was terribly tired, Lucy couldn't find it in her to close her eyes and drift off to her dreamland.

"They're back!" Mira called out to everyone in the guild. She had been walking through Magnolia and had heard whispers of seeing a group of Fairy Tail members arriving back. Mira knew it was Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. She also had heard Juvia from the Phantom guild was with them.

"Really? Finally! I'm so glad they are all safe." Master Makarov said, coming up to her. "I bet they will be so excited to see we finally finished rebuilding the Guild."

Mira smiled. "I bet they will." Right when she said the doors to the guild creaked open. Lucy, Gray, Happy and Juvia stood in the doorway. Their faces were grim.

"Welcome back!" The guild cheered with excitement as they say them. Everyone started to rush up to them when they noticed their not-so-happy faces. Behind them were two, long, wide, wooden boxes.

"What are in those boxes guys?" Cana asked and walked up to stand beside Mira.

"Welcome back Lu-Chan!" Levy cheered and smiled at Lucy. Then she frowned. "Where are Erza and Natsu?" She asked.

Lucy bit her lip and her hands tightened into fists at her sides. Happy stood on the ground and tears rolled down his cheeks. Gray placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder as sobs started to course through her.

That's when the guild realized it. They rushed over and threw the lids off of the boxes. There lay two dead Fairy Tail mages: Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. The guild was in tears and outrage. Some were blaming the Magic Council. They knew the Etherion Blast had been necessary, but if they hadn't fired it, two members wouldn't be dead. Lucy sank to the ground beside Levy and they cried together. Makarov's face was dark and tears streamed down his wrinkled cheeks.

Lucy turned onto her side as lay in her bed. She gazed out the window at the building and night sky. The stars were splattered on the dark navy blue sky like paint. She wondered if Natsu and Erza were up there, watching over all of them. _Natsu. _He had been her best friend. She remembered the day she met him in Hargeon Town. He had rescued her when she had been trapped on the ship with Bora, the fake Salamander. Then he had taken her to his guild, Fairy Tail. She had been ecstatic. Fairy Tail had been her dream guild. Then he had rescued her when Phantom Lord Guild had captured her twice. Natsu had been there for her since the beginning and she barely realized it.

She tugged the covers up more and shivered a little. She thought about the times Natsu would sneak into her bed. She'd wake up in the morning and find him lying beside her. She'd throw him out and he'd laugh. As much as him breaking into her apartment annoyed her, she missed it. She always hoped the past month had been a dream and she'd wake up and find Natsu in her kitchen stuffing his face with food. Lucy also missed Erza terribly. She was a really strong S-Class mage. She felt terrible that Erza finally opened up about her past, reconnected with her friends and now she's dead. With a sigh Lucy turned to lying on her back again and closed her eyes. Sleep washed over her as she started to slip into the realm of dreams. Fairy Tail will never be the same again.

* * *

_This was a story I had to do for my Creative Writing class in school. It was to rewrite a scene from a story, movie, etc. I chose to rewrite the tower of heaven arc with two Fairy Tail mages dying. I'm sorry if it was terrible or if I captured characters wrong. I'm not used to writing fanfiction at all. I'm also sorry about how the guild found out. I wasn't sure if they should bring the bodies back or not but I was just like 'What the heck.' I hope you all somewhat enjoy it (:_


End file.
